


A Christmas Debacle

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Sir General Challenge, Don't kill me please, F/M, Is this noncon/dubcon? I have no idea, Spanking, dom!hux, i'm not good with tags, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As General Hux's right hand man (more like woman?) you were in charge of his prized Finalizer when he's away. This time, you were keen on celebrating Christmas. Apparently, Sir General did not appreciate your attempts on making the Finalizer more lively.
An idea I came up with after reading this: http://thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com/post/154684095302/spanking-headcanons 
idek why im doing this





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi! Very nice to meet you. This is my first fanfic after several years of writing under a different name (please don't try to find me, I used to be so awful) and if anyone reads my comment on ElmiDol's A Sir General Challenge, I was supposed to write about Sniper!Hux. Christmas came and I made this instead. Prepare your eyes for a quick, unplanned, shitty trash.

You stood in attention, waiting for the screen on your datapad to load. General Hux had ordered for a holo conference all of a sudden, and you had an idea just exactly why he did that.

"Good afternoon." A deep voice could be heard at the same time as a hologram appeared. You unconsciously straightened yourself, wanting to appear impeccable in front of your superior. You snapped into a salute, greeting the general formally. You both discussed a number of technical issues aboard the Finalizer - you had been in command while both General Hux and Commander Ren went to Starkiller Base to oversee preparations - and it worried you when your superior did not hang up once it had all been done. You were more than sure that he had found out about your latest stunt, and it was further proved by the tone of his next words.

"I will arrive in an hour. Be prepared." His blue eyes glaring at you, reading your facial features like a book. He had known. General Hux found out what you did to his ship, and in a mere hour you were going to face the consequences. You had replied with a 'Yes, sir.' before the general cut the connection, leaving a glowing blue 'connection ended' words floating on top of your datapad. You quickly finished up your work and then left to General Hux's office.

  
_**Two days ago** _

You ran around the ship throwing confetti and candies to random officers. It had been Christmas, your favorite holiday season. It upset you that First Order didn't seem to celebrate the day Jesus Christ was born, and so you decided to make it your personal mission that everyone was aware of Christmas and its festivities. Why wouldn't you? You were known to every single person on board the Finalizer as the only high-ranking officer who always had this smile plastered on your face.

And what would be better than Christmas decorations to make the holiday known? That was what you did, hanging tinsels on the roofs of the Finalizer offices. You had also taken liberty of making the computer system Christmas themed. In addition, you had put a huge Christmas tree, complete with its ornaments and a big First Order logo on top of it to replace a star, in the middle of the bridge. You hadn't had time to rest that night, but you were happy that you managed to decorate the whole ship by yourself.

  
_**Now** _

Waiting for the general to return, you knelt on the floor, back facing the door, fully clothed. You were certain this was not part of the regulations, but you had been through this several times already and this was the position the general wanted you to be in while waiting for him. Kneeling was never comfortable, and it was hard to maintain the position while still wearing stiff boots. You wondered what the ginger general would do to you… Possibly some less-than-appropriate things. Your mind snapped back to reality when you heard the telltale hiss of the door opening.

You flinched, but otherwise did not move. You had learnt the hard way that not remaining in position warranted a worse punishment. You waited in anticipation, head bowed. Soon you found a pair of slick and shiny black boots in front of you.

"Vandalism of public area. Disrupting daily activities. Dirtying corridors. Causing disorientation. Inefficiency at work. Is there anything you would like to add to that list, _lieutenant_?" He basically spat your title, as if deeming it inappropriate considering your recent misconduct. Without looking up, you wracked your brain to think up of any other infractions you did.

“No, sir.” You answered weakly, hoping it was quick enough. Truth is, you didn't know that your little Christmas decoration had caused that much chaos, but you just went with it. It's better than denying it and receive further punishment for backtalking.

The general ordered you to stand up and that was what you did. He grabbed your chin, pulling it upwards to force you to look at him. "You know how this works, (L/N). Bend over.” Hux ordered. You promptly took off your boots and socks, followed by pants and undergarments. You felt embarrassed, even when you've done this several times before. You leaned against the desk in front of you, placing your arms flat on it. You tensed in anticipation until you heard a sound made from contact between leather and skin, followed by a dull pain on your backside.

“One.” you pronounced clearly. You didn't know how many you were going to be given this time, but it’s always a pleasure knowing that it’s never less than fifty. Another smack resounded as the ginger's gloved hand hit your left buttcheek. "Two, sir." you counted. This went on and on for some time with you being completely stoic until the twentieth smack.

Damn, but the general hits hard. And you supposed he could manage to spank you for a long time because he was wearing gloves. You had started to feel something wet between your thighs. You never knew why, but you were always turned on when spanked. Your buttocks burned like hell when you reached thirty, and this was when you couldn't stay as you were anymore. You started squirming and moaning. You knew that this was when the games began.

After a set number of spanks the general would keep spanking you until you stopped moving, moaning, and begging. This was agony. It was very much easier to befriend Commander Ren than to remain silent after about forty or so burning smacks. Generally you stopped at eighty or something, but this time you ended up longer, stopping at "One-One hundred and... two, sir." you stuttered. It felt like your buttocks were hit with burning iron. You remained in position as you heard the opening of a drawer, possibly somewhere in the bathroom.

You knew Hux returned when you felt something gel-like was rubbed on your flaming bottom. It was an ointment to help it heal easier. Muttering a thank you, you got up to put on your regulation underwear and pants, but you were stopped by a hand forcing you back to the desk.

"You know, (L/N), being in charge temporarily does not mean you can mess around my ship, nor could you redecorate it. You have caused confusion between the officers, having a different appearance of the computer systems. Thankfully nothing bad happened, but the worst that could happen would be a total disorder on the ship and a full shutdown. I thought I could trust you... I was wrong." Disappointment laced in his voice, cutting you worse than the spanking which came earlier. You had worked hard to gain this man's trust, and you abused the authority given to you. Feeling repentant, you simply nodded when the general gave you a full-on lecture about your 'prank'.

When he finally finished the lecture, he yanked your hair, forcing you to stand straight.

"Now, (Y/N), since you oh-so-actively reminded all First Order personnel that yesterday was Christmas, I'm here to take my present." General Hux said darkly. You shivered, wondering what kind of 'present' he was going to have, and if it involved you too.

"I'm going to take this all for myself." the ginger general said huskily, fingers lightly pressing between your thighs, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout your whole body.

If he demanded _that_ as his present, you could never say no, right?

**Author's Note:**

> KILL ME SOFTLY WHAT KIND OF SHIT DID I MAKE


End file.
